gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Firework Launcher
| weight = Heavy | ammo = 1 firework | Unlocked After = Downloading the Independence Day Special update. | sold in = Ammu-Nation | price = $65000}} The Firework Launcher is a heavy weapon featured in the Independence Day Special update for Grand Theft Auto V and ''Grand Theft Auto Online''. It's a limited-time weapon. Design The Firework Rocket Launcher is designed to look like a cross between the WWII-Era Panzerfaust and Panzerschreck with a skyrocket loaded instead of the standard Anti-Tank Shell. It appears to be made out of wood, cardboard, PVC-pipe, and random bits of junk. The blast shield is also simply made of a flimsy cardboard, having a drawn on cross-hair and painted over poorly. This reinforces the theme of Independence Day, as it implies rednecks made it. Performance This weapon is actually closer to a dangerous toy than a true weapon. Explosions have a low power, a "suicide" shot to the ground makes the player lose half his health in single-player (while the regular rocket launcher causes more damage than enough to kill him/her). Explosions are not enough to destroy even unarmored cars; however, flames resulting from it may eventually destroy the car. The force of the firework launch, however, may be sufficient to push small cars a short distance. In GTA Online, given the fact that its ammunition is even more expensive than that of the RPG, this weapon is not cost-effective at all. The damage of the firework rockets is rather pathetic considering the price of $600 apiece. However, it is still strong enough to kill a target with a direct hit. Additionally, it will start a small fire at the spot the rocket hits, and can thus be used to destroy stationary cars by aiming the rocket on the ground below the vehicle. When used in grassed areas, the fire can be used as a significant barrier. The rocket's blast radius is rather small; an online character with full health (but without armor) aiming the rocket at the ground as close as possible loses only about 50% of his or her health from the explosion, although additional damage will be suffered from the flames. When it comes to eliminating enemies, this weapon may not be your first choice, due to its significantly lowered damage than the standard RPG. However, it is great for lighting up the Los Santos and Blaine County night sky. Customization Capacity Tints Gallery In Game Fireworks Launcher.png|The in-game model from GTA V. Firework Rocket Launcher Independence Day Special.jpg|A picture of a GTA Online player holding a Firework Launcher. Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_Markings.png|Design detail shown in 1st person mode, including fireworks box used for the guard. HUD Icons FireworksLauncher-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. FireworkLauncher-GTAVe-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia * When tint is added, the weapon appears to have a minor reinforcement (i.e In Real Life PVC Pipe when paint is normally added to it make it look similar to matte paint, yet the LSPD Tint makes it look similar to carbon fiber instead of painted over PVC Pipe) * When Gold Tint is applied to the Firework Launcher, the Firework itself appear to turn pink, most likely another sexual innuendo to a penis. ** This maybe a visual pun on the slang term for a penis, "Bazooka" which the Firework Launcher is partially based upon. * The Firework Launcher was only available for purchase in GTA V singleplayer and multiplayer for a limited time, originally around the American Independence Day holiday in 2014. If the player did purchase it and has since run out of ammunition, it is removed from their inventory until the next holiday appearance when players will be able to access it again temporarily. ** Rockstar however confirmed in a support article, that the weapon and Its ammo will be available to purchase during future unspecified Firework-related holidays. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons